shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zedd
Introduction Appearance Lookn at his pick above. Except for the fact thee is no "X" on the shirt. Or the fact about the "rings on his arm, only long gloves. Personality Unlike the rest of the Gakure member's, he doesn't have a particular interest in fighting or killing. He is a calm and quiet individual who would dedicate himself to whatever mission was or is at hand. He seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted within himself. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. However, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded. Due in part to his status in Gakure, he generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Despite this trait, Zedd is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Abilities and Powers Zedd is a superb figther. While obviously, not the most physically strongest in the world, he makes up for it with his tactical mind and pure fighting ability. Combined with his devil fruit, he is one formidable oppenent to beat. Hand to Hand Combat Zedd is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. His fighting style blends Kick-boxing and Muay Thai, but he may have been exposed to additional disciplines to varying degrees by Hanzo to compliment his strengths as he has been seen employing other techniques. Physical Strength Zedd's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. Zedd had been seen bench pressing 500 kg (1,100 lbs) which was consistent with his strength level, as benching was easier than military press lifting. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of break wood walls and steel doors with a single kick. Agility He can run at speeds of up to approximately 30 miles per hour (48 kilometer per hour), and has on occasion run a mile in little over a minute when under duress (which would roughly be a little less than 60 miles per hour). He can coordinate his body with balance flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. Zedd's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time. Endurance His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually brake and he would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his life. *His durablilty is even greater, considering that he is a master of Tekkai; allowing him to be even more tougher then before. He is also ble to move while using Tekkai. Zedd's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour and a half without rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. Rokushiki While he isn't a full master of all six styles, he has perfected Kami-e,Soru, and Tekkai into his style. He is such a master of the first two; that he does it so naturaly. And the last one, he mastered it; that he can move while using the technique. Weapons Aside from the weapon's made from his Devil Fruit, Zedd is not seen with much other weaponary. However, considering he has mastery of the weaopn's; it is possible that he has masterd the real weapon versions's of their spike counterpart's. Devil Fruit Summary, Shin Shin no Mi Type, Paramecia 'Usage: '''Go see. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Is a master of using this type of Haki. During his training to see his fullest potentional; he was trained to dodge lazers to see hoow good he is at this type of Haki and to see how fast the user of his Devil Fruit can go. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is a master of using this type of Haki. Has been know to hit Hanzo in his intangible state and hurt him in his "rock hard" like body becuase of his Haki. Keen Intellect His mental performance has been greatly enhanced (see his Devil Fruit), allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Zedd also possesses a near-eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. Zedd is a crafty and capable tactician, able to think several moves ahead to the big picture as well as incorporate his surroundings, various skills and unique tools to his advantage in a battle. Other Stuff Zedd's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and working of his devil fruit are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders. Zedd's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. The devil fruit dramatically slows Roger's aging due to extensively healthy cells. Althought he is in his forty's at best, he physically looks like he is in his 20's. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links His main Operative clothing: Category:Human Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Thief Category:Gakure Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Rokushiki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Enemy Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Knife User Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Smoker Category:Spy Category:Stormbaron Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User